Fallen for Grace
by Missmarybeth
Summary: Hazel Grace finds herself in a world that is not her own. Where the government choses everything, and Augustus Waters is in a totally different breeding pool. Yet somehow, they grow together behind the governments backs, but tragedy is always around the corner...
1. Yellow band

**few quick notes. No one has cancer, Isaac isn't blind. There will be some of my own characters in here, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

I look across the room at him, his brown hair artfully mused, and he looks up meeting my eyes. He smiles cheekily, then turns away. I look away too, even though I don't want to. He's Augustus waters, and you are not planned for him, I tell myself, looking at the front desk. You can not and will not look at him again, I tell myself, but I laugh internally, knowing I can't do that. Any second now I would look up again, completely helpless. Surely enough, right on cue, there he was, and here I am. Staring. Like a fool. Stop it now. Now. Okay how bout now? Shit. He sees me. Shit! He's coming over. Oh well done, Hazel, well done.

"You see something you like?" He teases, and I smile dumbly, looking up at him, wishing I was one of those girls with long hair who could twirl a piece around her fingers when she gets nervous. I'm stuck with this pixie cut. Darn.

"No, my eyes are just in that general vicinity." I play it off, willing myself to look away from his cute little smile. His eyes sparkle with mischief, and I can't help but wonder how the stars don't get caught in their great blue expanses.

"Is that so." He says in a way that makes it clear he knows otherwise. He's challenging me to convince him.

"Actually, I was looking at your friend, you were just in the way." I smile innocently at him, before looking at his friend Isaac. He's a cute kid, with long blond hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind thickly rimmed glasses. He's cute, yes, but he's not Augustus. Augustus looks behind him at Isaac, before looking back at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Maybe I should get him over here." He said, his face plagued with humour, and before I can tell him no, he's shouting Isaacs name, calling him over. Isaac looks up, confused, before he spots us both and waves, making his way over. Augustus turns back to look at me, barely concealing his laughter as he sees my disbelief at what he had done. Talking to Gus was acceptable. He wasn't strictly forbidden. Isaac was a different story. He belonged to one hell of a rich family, and they had such exclusive dating pools that... Well... If anyone found out he'd talked to me, a middle class, then I'd be taken away, my memory erased, and I'd be shipped off to a new country with a new name and a new set of parents.

"Sup Gus, whose your friend?" He asks, looking at me, not recognising me at first. I hold up my left wrist, not opening my mouth, exposing my yellow wrist band, which labels me as Middle class. Isaac suddenly looks away, fiddling with his own purple wrist band, looking at Gus pointedly.

"Let's go, Gus." He said, turning and walking away. I huff, slumping down in my chair, and Gus looks at me, observing me, and I wonder if he is about to walk away too. His wrist band is blue, which means he's well off but still aloud to talk to me. You can't mingle with people more than 1 above or below your class, and you can only date who the government says so. Purple is top, then blue, then yellow, green for working class, brown for lower class, pink for poverty line and black for the homeless. I've never talked to anyone other than yellows or blues. That's my life. Yellow, blue, yellow, blue. I live in one of the few integrated towns here. Yellows and blues, with purples surrounding us all. School is so difficult. All colours go here. But one miss reading of a band can mean banishment. I can see that Gus is thinking this too as he holds my gaze, before he smiles, flicking the yellow band on my wrist.

"It's suits you, yellow. See you around, Grace." He says, heading back to his table.

"It's hazel!" I call lamely, but he doesn't stop.

"I know, Grace." He replied.

* * *

**yeah? No? Good? Bad? Please give some feedback guys xx**


	2. Head phones

**Kinda short but better than nothing yano? been so busy lately, but I'm on my break now so will be writing a lot more hopefully :)**

* * *

I walked home trying to stop smiling. Gus talked to me! He actually talked to me. Okay, calm down, I tell myself, he probably talks to all the girls. This thought doesn't stop the smile that tugs at the corners of my lips as I remember him telling me that yellow suited me. I broke out in a grin like an idiot, before sobering up as I walked through the front door. My mum was already cooking dinner and my father was at work.

"Hey hunny how was school?" she asked like she always did, and I answered the same as always.

"Alright I guess." I replied as I walked up the stairs to my room. My house was average size, with average furnishing, with a few luxuries dotted her and there like flowers in pretty vases and nice pillows on the couch. We were the typical middle class family. My father always tells me how we wouldn't have been middle class if I weren't an only child, and every time I tell him grateful I am. Not just because if I had a brother or sister I never would have talked to Gus, but because I didn't mind being alone. It was good to have no annoying brothers and sisters trashing my room or making a mess. Sometimes I think my mother wishes she would have had another child, but it's way too late now.

I walk into my room, turning on my stereo as I got changed. It was wednesday, which meant it was get the hell ouyt of the house day. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but their mushy gushy lovey dovey attitudes were really creeping me out. So, every wednesday I would go down to the Oranjee pub, where pretty much everyone from working class and up goes. I meet my best friend Kaitlyn and her boyfriend Derek there a lot, but tonight they are having a 'night in' which is just code for them having sex. I rolled my eyes as I thought of this, pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. I picked up my head phones, turned off my radio and headed back down stairs.

"Bye Mum, love you." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she smiled, concentrating intensely on the pot in front of her.

"Home by 11 please, moneys on the counter, keys in the draw." she informed me, and I picked both up, smiling at her.

"Thanks, bye." I called as I walked out the door and into the cobblestone street. The sky is bright blue, cloudless, and I smile as the warm sumer breeze runs through my hair. I go to plug my head phones in, but I'm distracted by a commotion behind me. I turned around to see what was going on, and I instantly regretted it. Gus was running down the road calling my name... Well not my name, he was calling me Grace. I raised my hand in an awkward half wave and stopped, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"You deaf or something Grace?" he asked when he reached me, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"If you would call me by my actual name maybe I might realise it was me you wanted to stop." pointed out, but he brushed the subject aside as we started to walk. He settled into silence, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind, it was the nice kind where both of us just enjoyed having company. I went to tuck my phone and headphones into my pocket, but he stopped me, raising an eyebrow playfully as he took one of the ear buds.

"Lets see if your taste in music is as good as your taste in men." he teased, and I rolled my eyes, plugging the head phones in and pressing shuffle. A song by Ariana Grande played, and he looked at me like I'd committed a crime.

"Really? I'm massively disappointed." he said with mock disgust, and I opened my mouth in shock, shouldering him playfully.

"She has an amazing voice, and her lyrics have meaning. She talks about the loss of love and the beauty of things. You just don't appreciate the finer things in life." I pointed at him, and he nudged me back, plucking my phone out of my hands and selecting a new song.

"Now we both know I appreciate the finer things, I'm here with you aren't I?" he asked, and I shook my head, smiling, and he elbowed me, demanding to know why that made me look so dubious.

"You're a charmer, you know that?" I asked, and he laughed, scrolling through my playlist with intrigue.

"I'm just honest." he muttered, smiling widely, and I appreciated the smile. It was so cute and sweet, and I couldn't help staring. I pulled myself back both physically and mentally, knowing this wasn't right. I couldn't do this. I shove my hands deep into my jean pockets, trying to hide the fact they are shaking, and keep my head down as Gus browses through my music, making satisfied noises at most of my songs. I looked at the pavement, counting my steps to keep my occupied, frowning as I saw litter. I picked pieces of it up, dropping them into the nearest bin, and I felt Gus staring at me. I looked up at him through my lashes, watching him smile at me

"What?" I asked, a little nervous, and he just laughed.

"Never have I met a girl as eco friendly as you." he teased, and i rolled my eyes, snatching my phone back, pulling the ear buds out of his ears. He continue to stare at me, and I pulled at my clothes nervously, blushing.

"Why are you staring at me?" my voice raised an octave, and I cursed the fact I was so visibly nervous. He smiled wider as we reached the Oranjee, the sound of music and laughter floating on the breeze.

"Because you're beautiful." he said as we stood outside the front door. I stopped and stared at him in confusion, my cheeks burning bright red. He grinned, tugging on my yellow band eagerly.

"Come on, Grace. Lets have some fun."

* * *

**nawwww everyone loves Gus. hes just so gorgeous. SO you like? good? bad? hope you liked it, please review i love hearing from you guys xxxx**


End file.
